The Loop
by VeranoEstelar
Summary: Lo que viene después de la muerte es la reencarnación, en tiempos antiguos se ah dicho que las personas reencarna si tienen asuntos que en este mundo no concluyeron, que pasaría si nuestro destino se volviera a unir como un lazo que nos ha unido desde el primer momento en el que nos conocimos ... Capitulo Único; inspirado en el Ending 15 de FT


Hola de Nuevo soy VeranoEstelar y publicando una nueva historia llamada The Loop o El Lazo, esta historia esta inspirada en el Ending 15 de Faity Tail, algo cliche ¿no?, pero se me a la mente esta historia al ver nuevamente la Saga de Los Juegos Mágicos, es capitulo único, no tiene continuación, así que espero y sea de su agrado y lo disfruten; con respecto a mi historia pausada TroubleMaker lo volveré a editar y continuare con la historia. Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y yo soy dueña de la historia, cualquier parecido con alguna otra historia es mera coincidencia.

Sin mas que decir COMENCEMOS ...

* * *

Se dice que después de nuestra muerte nosotros reencarnamos al menos es lo que más o menos recuerdo, desde que tengo uso de razón siempre eh tenido esta marca en la mano derecha una a la que se asemeja a una hada con cola, pero creo que es una marca que solo puedo ver yo, porque la primera vez que les pregunte a mis padres sobre esa marca, me dijeron que ellos no veían absolutamente nada, entonces recordé algo que mi madre siempre menciona y dice que todos reencarnamos para resolver algo que en nuestra vida pasada no terminamos de concluir, pero eso es solamente leyendas de nuestros antepasados, entonces siempre eh sabido que el que yo tuviera esa marca significaba que yo había reencarnado y que debía cumplir lo que en mi vida pasada no pude hacer, al menos eso es lo que yo pienso

-Hija, ¿qué harás el domingo?- su pregunta hacia que yo me dirigiera en automático hacia la cocina donde ella se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo

-Aun no lo sé, pero saldré a buscar unos libros que llegaran ese día a la librería, recuerda que los necesito para la clase de historia ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Bueno es que iremos nos iremos tu padre y yo a la casa de tu abuela y nos quedaremos toda la semana, y solo para preguntar si quieres ir con nosotros aunque sea por los 3 días-

-Quisiera ir realmente mamá, pero necesito quedarme, recuerda que el libro que pedí llega el domingo, y después tengo que hacer el trabajo y entregárselo a la profesora, ella misma nos ha dado una semana para entregarlo– dije sin ninguna emoción

-¿Y de qué trata ese libro?-su voz mostraba curiosidad

-Creo que habla sobre leyendas de este reino, madre ¿tú conoces alguna de esas leyendas?-

-Más que leyenda es solo un dato histórico, dicen que en tiempos antiguos en nuestro reino existía la magia-decía ella mientras trataba de recordar algo más sobre esa pequeña historia

-¿Y qué paso con ella?- respondí con un poco de curiosidad, de saber que paso antes de que los abuelos de nuestros abuelos naciera

-La verdad no sé, solo eso es lo que sé, pero espero y eso te ayude con tu tarea- me decía alegre mientras volvía con lo que estaba haciendo y dando fin a esa conversación, solo pude girar mis pies y dirigirme a mi cuarto a observar como al cielo mientras este se oscurecía, este era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos podía observar a las constelaciones y el que yo las viera me reconfortaba demasiado y hasta a veces penaba que ellas me cuidaba, loco ¿no creen?

* * *

-Si mamá, en un rato más iré a buscar ese libro a la biblioteca… tranquila no andaré tan tarde recuerda que la cuidad es muy tranquila… Enserio descuida- desde mis padres se fueron a visitar a la abuela, mi madre ha estado paranoica hablándome cada 5 minuto- está bien, yo te hablo en la noche, hasta mañana

Solo pude escuchar aquel suspiro en esa solitaria casa era domingo y no tenía que hacer así que salí a pasear para poder distraerme, desde que la profesora pido ese libro no eh dejado de pensar en aquello de que todos reencarnamos solo por cumplir aquello importante, me intriga saber si yo realmente reencarne o solo son imaginaciones mías. Así que solo como una persona más de esta sociedad salí de mi casa para poder dar el tan famoso y anhelado paseo, llevándome conmigo mis pertenencias y con aquel outfit que mi madre me había regalado en mi cumpleaños que solo conforma con aquella blusa blanca sin mangas y esa falda negra acompañadas de esas medias blancas junto con esos tacones del mismo color, tome dirección a aquel acantilado donde me gustaba frecuentar y poder despejar aquellas dudas y aclarar mis decisiones. Y ahí estaba aquel acantilado se veía a simple vista peligroso pero realmente era todo lo contrario, me gustaba estar ahí, aunque siempre me ha puesto nostálgica como si realmente algo me hubiese faltado algo en esta vida, me encantaba mirar el extenso mar donde a lo lejos se encontraba una enorme tormenta eso era algo relajante y pero ese día simplemente no conseguía relajarme solo me ponía más nerviosa, como si algo muy importante estuviese a punto de suceder y tenía miedo de cierta manera, así que me dirigí a la cafetería que se encontraba en el parque de la cuidad, aquel local era atendido por 3 hermanos, tenía un excelente surtido de postres y el local es muy bonito...

-Y dime que trae por esta humilde cafetería- me decía la menor de aquellos hermanos, estudiábamos en la misma escuela así que no es imposible fingir que no la conocía.

-Voy a la librería a buscar el libro que nos encargó la profesora, solo que estoy haciendo tiempo hasta la hora que me citaron- le respondí mientras mi vista estaba en aquellos deliciosos postres que se encontraba en la vitrina

-¡Oh! la tarea de historia de la profesora hayato- me respondía con cierto asombro en su voz

-Se te olvido ¿verdad?- quise ver la reacción que ella tenía en esos momentos y realmente era algo graciosa como es que su rostro decía claramente que ese pequeño detalle se le había pasado por alto- La verdad nunca cambias pequeña, voy a querer el pastel de chocolate y café-

-No estoy pequeña, estoy casi de la misma estatura que tu- me respondía con algo de molestia

-No lo decía por tu estatura, pero estaré afuera esperando mi postre- di finalizada la conversación y empecé a dirigirme hacia la parte de afuera del café, estando ahí el viento hacía sonar a los arboles dando el anuncio que el otoño estaba aquí, algunos árboles tenían las hojas amarillas mientras la otras todavía seguían verdes, todavía no dejaba pensar en aquello que me atormentaba últimamente y si realmente tenía algún asunto importante que resolver, por eso mismo había decidido no darle la vuelta el asunto y preferí revisar mi teléfono viendo si alguno de mis amigos había estado haciendo algo en las redes sociales, pero creo que ni ellos tenían ganas de hacer algo y compartirlo en Internet

-Esto es aburrido- ese suspiro dijo todo el aburrimiento que tenía ese día con la dichosa espera del libro, pero de todas formas no tenía ganas de regresar a mi casa, sentía que algo muy importante, me iba pasar y por esa misma razón no dejaba de pensar mucho en esa frase que mi madre me repetía mucho

-Aquí tienes, el pastel de chocolate y el café de siempre- su sonrisa era única, era casi parecida a su hermana mayor solo que la única diferencia entre ellas era su cabello, ella lo tenía corto mientras que su hermana era más largo, también su hermano mayor era parecidos a ella solo que a él le gustaba practicar box y a consecuencia de ello su hermano estaba más bronceado que a ellas, pero lejos de eso, los tres era muy amables con la gente de esta ciudad.

-Gracias, sabes lo mucho que me gusta el pastel que hace tu hermana-

-Lo sé, pero ni creas que te haré un descuento, solo por ser una de nuestros clientes habituales-me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Ni por qué somos amigas?-

-Ni por eso, es más hasta más caro te lo debería de vender, los postres de mi hermana deberían valer más- su rostro me mostraba lo feliz que era que alagaran los postres que su querida hermana mayor hacía con mucho esmero y dedicación

-Si como no, pero mientras lo hace yo me dedicare a comer a esta cosita- le respondía mientras alzaba aquel postre, ella solo se empezó a reír y se despidió a seguir con lo suyo, ella era una persona muy dedicada a su trabajo y siempre sonriente al igual que sus hermano y era por eso que su local era uno de los más famosos en la cuidad. Dispuse a comer aquel postre sin ni siguiera dejar alguna sobra en ese plato, el clima era perfecto pues esa era la estación del año que más me gustaba, puesto a que las hojas de los arboles empezaban a desprenderse, al igual como lo hacen las flores de cerezo cuando es primavera, simplemente algo muy hermoso de ver pero aun así aquel sentimiento no se iba y eso empezaba a fastidiarme, empecé a distraerme en el teléfono mientras veía que uno de mis compañeros subía un vídeo de el mismo cantando, cantaba bien pero era pésimo escribiendo, aun no entiendo porque a mi amiga le gusta las letras de sus canciones simplemente es algo que no eh podido resolver hasta el momento, de pronto empecé a mirar mis colgantes que conformaba de 3 gatos, recuerdo cuando los compre, mi amiga me hizo comprarlo solo por tener a uno de ellos, según a ella le salía más barato así pues como ella no quiso al resto decidió regalármelos a mí, por el momento solo tenía a dos de ellos uno era un gato blanco y este tenía un pequeño vestido rosado, dando referencia de que era una gata y aquel extraño gato de color azul que lo único que tenía en su cuerpo era un especie de mochila verde, ese gato me traía esa misma sensación de nostalgia y de que me faltaba algo más en esta vida tiempo después compre yo misma aquel gato negro que mi amiga había adquirido primero este portaba un pantalón verde con café y con una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos a simple vista esté era el más lindo de los 3 pero a mí me gustaba más aquel extraño gato; también empecé a ver como uno de mis amigos subía un foto de algún paisaje y otra amiga subía la misma foto pero desde la sombras como una stalker, era gracioso, todos mis amigos era casi únicos, siempre eh tenido esa sensación de que los conozco de toda la vida, aunque en parte de eso es verdad los conozco porque vivimos en la misma colonia y casi la mayoría de nosotros íbamos en la misma escuela aunque en diferentes grados, ellos no dejaba de ser mis preciados amigos aunque eran raros eso no importaba cada día era único era como si estuviese viviendo una aventura; fije la vista en la pantalla del teléfono y vi que no faltaba mucho para la cita en la librería así que me dispuse a ir a pagar y a despedirme de mi amiga mientras ella se despedía efusivamente de mí, salí del negocio y fui en dirección al parque donde se podía ver a simple vista los árboles y el cómo sus hojas caían mientras me adentraba empezaba a caminar más lento, podía sentir el viento en mi cara a pesar de que la brisa era fría, era muy cálida para mí y fue ahí donde lo vi, aquella sombra que portaba una bufanda y se dirigía en la dirección contraria a la mía, portaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco azul y unas bermudas, pero lo más extraño de todo eso fue aquel cabello del color de un cerezo sentía que esa persona ya la había visto en alguna parte

-¿ _ **Natsu**_?- respondí instintivamente mientras aquella persona se detenía y giraba su cuerpo, muy tarde reaccione y lo único que pude hacer es taparme la cara y preguntarme porque había dicho ese nombre era algo vergonzoso a lo mejor y piense que lo estoy acosando, ¿pero cómo? No creo que ese sea su nombre y si lo es, quisiera que la tierra me tragara

-¿Disculpa?-

Creo que respondió a ese nombre, no puede ser si es su nombre, no tuve otra cosa que enfrentarlo y pedir disculpas como una buena persona haría, pero y si no acepta mis disculpas y llama a la policía, moriré - lo siento, no fue mi intención llamarlo así, no soy una stalker por favor no llame a la policía-

-¿Pero me acabas de llamar por mi nombre?- me respondió con algo de curiosidad en su voz creo que quería saber si lo estaba acosando

 _-_ ¿Se llama así?, lo siento mucho enserio lo siento- me inclinaba efusivamente

-No te preocupes y por lo de la policía no la llamare, chica rara- me dedico una gran sonrisa y fue ahí donde sentí que esa parte que sentía vacía, desapareció y me empecé a reír junto con él como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida

-No me llamo "Chica Rara"- enfatice ese apodo que me dijo a qué desconocido

-Bueno entonces ¿Cómo te llamas? Chica rara, porque yo me llamo Natsu-

-Me llamo _**Lucy**_ – y fue donde pude apreciar con claridad, sus expresiones, creo que esa que él me dio fue una de sorprendida, como si hubiese descubierto algo muy importante, reacciones a tiempo y me acorde que se me hacía tarde para recoger el dichoso libro- bueno entonces si me perdonas, me tengo que ir se me hace tarde-

-Espera… ¿nos volveremos a ver?- esa fue su respuesta cuando me estaba retirando de ahí, simplemente el tomo mi mano haciéndome detener no esperaba esa respuesta o esa acción, su rostro decía que no quería perder a otro valioso amigo

- _Si el destino así lo quiere, ten por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar_ _-_ fue donde tome rumbo hacia la librería, esa respuesta la dije solo por decirlo no esperaba que realmente lo encontrara, la cuidad era realmente muy grande como encontrarlo, y sin prestar atención había llegado a la librería le pedí a la encargada el libro y me dijo que en momento lo traían y fue que dispuse a buscar nuevos título en esa librería, si alguno me gustaba lo compraría, fue ahí donde escuche aquella voz

-Disculpe Señorita, pero vengo a buscar el libro que encargue-

-Si joven solo necesito el ticket de apartado, para entregárselo- fue ahí entonces donde lo vi y donde él estaba entregando el ticket a la señorita y como ella se adentraba a la bodega a buscar el libro que encargo, como él se quedaba mirando a uno los libros que se encontraba en el mostrador y disponía a leer la sinopsis

-¿Señorita?- volví a la realidad y mirando fijamente aquella señorita simplemente ladeo la cabeza mientras me decía que el libro ya estaba, que pasara al mostrador a pagar el resto del libro y tuve a modo de que no me viera o notara que me encontraba justamente a su lado

-"Leyendas de Fiore" ¿ese es el libro?- asentí con rapidez, mientras hacia sus pregunta de rutina y yo simplemente asentía, pude ver claramente que él me había notado y se dedicó a mirarme con una sonrisa, pero fingí que no lo había visto y que mejor manera que girar mi cabeza de lado contrario, por muy infantil que se viera eso me daba vergüenza todavía lo llame por su nombre y fue tan amable de no llamar a la policía porque cualquiera hubiese pensado que era acoso, mientras yo hacía que el universo me hablaba la señorita había ido a hacer la factura, vaya que tardaba la señorita

-Joven su libro- llego otra encargada de la librería. Entregándole aquel libro con un forrado negro y preguntando si lo iba a querer envuelto, a lo que respondió que sí y llevándose el libro nuevamente para poder envolverlo, ese libro se ve que era enigmático y me daban ganas de leerlo

-Señorita tenga- me decía aquella joven que se había llevado mi libro, envuelto y con aquella factura de la compra realizada, me iba retirar cuando el teléfono son y vi que era mi madre la que me hablaba, me aleje un tantito mientras le respondía a mi mama tarde como 5 minutos en convencer a mi madre de me encontraba bien y de que no se preocupara cuando termine aquella me dispuse a tomar ese libro y me di cuenta que él no se encontraba, me alivie mucho cuando vi que mi plan de ignorarlo si funciono, así que con toda la felicidad del mundo salí con toda la tranquilidad mientras tarareaba de algún ritmo inventado

 _-_ _Creo que el destino quiere que nos volvamos a encontrar ¿no es así?_ _-_ me paralice al escuchar su voz detrás de mí y me gire para verlo y se encontraba con una divertida sonrisa mientras unos de sus brazos sostenía aquel libro misterioso, simplemente asentí con algo de nervios mi plan realmente no funciono en lo absoluto

-Tu plan hubiese funcionado, si no hubieras sido tan obvia, chica rara-

-Lucy, mi nombre es Lucy- le respondí algo seria respecto a ese sobrenombre que él me había dado me daba vergüenza recordar aquel encuentro

-Está bien Lucy, solo quería preguntarte algo ¿quieres ir a almorzar? Realmente me agradaste y quisiera saber qué hace la chica rara en un día normal como quiera- me respondía entre risas suaves, como las de un niño que acaba de cometer alguna travesura

-Sabes que como lo dijiste lo hace demasiado sospechoso- le dije con sinceridad

-Si es cierto, pero no es con una mala intención ¿te cuento un secreto?- yo asentí- desde que te conocí en el parque no sé pero siento que te conozco de otro lado y es por eso que yo quería invitarte, pero si no quieres está bien, pero por lo menos tu numero debo tener no se me agradaste mucho-

-Está bien, pero yo elijo el restaurant- lo pensé por un momento y era alguien sospechoso pero por lo menos que algún conocido mío me haya visto con él, por si algo malo me pasa; el simplemente me sonrió y me empezó a caminar a mi lado, hablando de cosas tan comunes y graciosas era realmente cómoda su presencia y el entablar un conversación realmente no me di cuenta cuando llegamos al restaurant de uno de mi amigos y decidimos sentarnos en unas mesas de afuera y fue donde empezamos hablar de nuestras vidas, el apenas llevaba una semana en la cuidad se había mudado por el trabajo de su padre y se le hacía un poco complicado el vivir en una cuidad algo grande también me dijo que él tenía un hermano mayor pero su hermano en estos momentos estaba en depresión por que se alejó del amor de su vida, una chica muy alegre y que tenía la manía de andar descalza, y lo que a él le sorprendía demasiado era que estaba muy pequeña hasta parecía una niña cuando realmente era mayor que él, era su vecina así que prácticamente la ve como una hermana mayor, tiene un primo muy simpático según él, el primo es más joven que Natsu, pero siempre había sido inseparables desde que el pequeño happy empezó a caminar, sus vida era interesante era como si cada día tuviera una aventura nueva y eso daba un poco de envidia. Yo le conté de mi vida que era hija única tenía a mis 2 padres y que hemos vivido en magnolia todo este tiempo es muy bonito y tranquilo que tenía una prima pero ella no vivía en la cuidad y que iba en la preparatoria publica de la cuidad él me dijo que también iba a ir en la misma preparatoria, pero por su papeles se está retrasando el ingreso y que en estos momento se dedicaba a estudiar.

-Por cierto Chica rara ¿acaso te gustan las leyendas del reino?-

-No soy chica rara, ni siquiera sabía que el reino tuviera leyendas pero solamente lo utilizare para la tarea además ¿cómo es que sabes el título del libro?- le pregunte seria mientras cortaba aquel trozo de carne que habíamos pedido desde hace media hora

-Estaba junto a ti cuando la chica lo menciono ¿lo olvidaste?- se me había olvidado aquel detalle tan importante

-Buen punto. Pero ahora que me acuerdo ¿qué hacías tú en esa librería?-

-Bueno había estado en la librería más antes, fui a buscar este libro- colocando el libro en la mesa- pero la señorita que tenía el acceso a una parte de las bodegas se había ido a comer e iba a regresar en una hora deje mi número de teléfono y cuando me encontraba del otro lado del parque me hablaron diciendo que había llegado la muchacha y que si pasaba a buscar el libro y pues tuve que volver a atravesar todo el parque, pero no esperaba encontrarte-

-¿Y cuál es el título del libro? Es que desde que le vi la portada del libro se me hizo muy enigmática- con una curiosidad genuina en mí, le pregunte con toda la confianza el mundo sobre ese libro

-¿Te han dicho que eres una persona curiosa?- simplemente encogí mis hombros dando a entender que así era yo- el libro se llama " _Las Crónicas De Tsubasa_ ", trata de un joven arqueólogo y una princesa de un país desértico que son amigos de la infancia, pero por azares del destino ellos 2 junto a otras dos personas más se aventuran en una misión muy importante para el joven arqueólogo porque trata de la vida de la princesa-

-Wow si ha de ser una historia muy original-

-Y vaya que lo es, no por algo es uno de mis historias favoritas- me decía con un rostro de ilusión y con tal emoción tras haber respondido algo obvio para el- por cierto ¿conoces alguna leyendas de ese libro?

-No- le dije con firmeza

-¿Sabes? una de esas leyendas habla como las personas en la antigüedad poseían magia, estaban unidas a gremios y ellos utilizaban su magia para ayudar a la gente, pero dice que un gremio entre todos destaco principalmente creo que se llama fairy taill-dijo con algo de duda- también dice que la magia se volvió inexistente en este tiempo porque alguien pago un precio para poder eliminar un gran mal que acecho a este reino-

Mientras el relataba eso, casi por instinto mire aquella marca que siempre eh tenido en mi mano derecha y mientras hablaba sobre aquel gremio de magos, pero por alguna razón sentí felicidad de solo saber cómo él contaba aquellas historias sobre aquel gremio

-Y ¿entonces cómo sabes de todo esto?-

-Yo también poseo este libro-mientras tomaba el libro- ese libro es de mis padres pero cada vez que lo leo por alguna extraña razón siento una alegría inmensa, además ese libro tiene los escudo de cada gremio, hubo un escudo que me gustó tanto que mande hacerlo en forma de llavero, y además que conseguí el libro sobre las aventuras que tenía este gremio ¿quieres ver el llavero?-

-Sí, cuando hablas de aventuras me da un poco de envidia yo también quisiera tener mi propia aventura, con mis más preciados amigos ¿tú no te has sentido así Natsu?-

-A veces, pero vivir es una aventura y el que lo compartas con tus amigos lo hace más especial-

-Si tienes razón, entonces Natsu ¿quisieras vivir una aventura conmigo?- lo dije sin pensarlo, creo que eso sonó mas como una confesión de amor, de la misma vergüenza me tape la cara con mis manos, pero todo eso paso a segundo termino cuando vi que el saco aquel llavero, era exactamente igual a la marca que se encontraba en mi mano derecha, sin pensarlo sentí que algo en mí se a completaba y me hacía sentir muy bien

-Claro que si, además como no empezar a vivir una aventura con una chica rara, eso lo hace más divertido- lo decía con una sonrisa genuina, eso me hacía sentir feliz, tenía un valioso amigo el cual había conocido aquel día de otoño, creo que si tuve una vida pasada a lo mejor su último deseo era _"_ _Vivir una aventura, con un querido amigo_ _",_ porque a pesar que simplemente llevaba horas de haber conocido a Natsu sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida y sentía que él es alguien muy muy importante para mi…

* * *

 _En un pasado muy muy lejano~_

 _Los dragones habían ataco a la capital, llevaban días en que los magos combatían aquel mal, muchas vidas se habían perdido desconocía cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente pero cuando desperté todo la capital se encontraba en caos total, yo estaba separada del resto de mis amigos camine sin rumbo tratando de encontrar a alguien y fue que después de algún rato de caminar encontré a aquella niña que utilizaba la magia caza dragones, pero ella ya se encontraba sin vida abrazando a su querida amiga Charles, no lo podía creer y sin más que hacer me derrumbe para poder llorar a más no poder me era triste pensar que a ellas todavía les quedaba una vida que disfrutar, como pude empecé a acomodarlas y a sepultarlas juntas por lo menos ellas merecía que sus cuerpos no quedaran al aire libre, cuando termine aquel trabajo volví a caminar sin rumbo pero nunca me imaginé que ese sería mi desgracia, un dragón me ataco y como yo no poseía mis llaves no puede defenderme, aquel dragón lanzo una especie de cuchilla de aire pero no pude esquivarla totalmente y ahí fue donde perdí la mano que tenía la insignia del gremio, no pude evitar y empezar a llorar, empecé a aceptar que mi destino era morir por manos de aquel dragón, pero cuando aquel ataque nunca llego porque justamente había alguien delante de mí y ese era mi querido amigo Natsu, también utilizaba magia caza dragones, se había disculpado por haber llegado tarde y empezó a retar a los dragones con su magia por un momento creí que si estaba ganando aquella batalla pero solo por defenderme lo llevo aquel destino cruel que tuvo Wendy, nunca por la vida se me ocurrió verlo morir de la forma en que murió, uno de los dragones lo golpeo muy fuerte, lo vi caer él ya se encontraba inconsciente y cuando quería ver donde había caído uno de los dragones arrogo uno de sus ataques e hicieron que yo quedara inconsciente, cuando desperté los dragones ya no se encontraba cerca de ese lugar y fue así que empecé a buscar a Natsu cuando lo encontré no puede evitar llorar, un asta de bandera había atravesado el cuerpo de Natsu justamente donde se encontraba su corazón dándole así una muerte instantánea, así como mi cuerpo me lo permitió pude bajar a Natsu de ahí y tomarlo entre mis brazos y llorarle, lo único que yo quería era que me devolvieran a mi querido amigo entonces escuche a la lejanía los rugidos de los dragones tenía miedo de que ellos vinieran por Natsu así que me escondí entre los escombro junto con el cuerpo inerte de Natsu, solo podía llorarle en silencio, entonces fue cuando uno de esos rugidos se empezó hacer más cercano pero nunca imagine que este venía con uno de ataque_

 _-¡Natsu! Si la vida nos deja reencarnar quisiera volver a vivir una aventura contigo porque tú eres alguien muy importante para mí, ¡así que deseo que tú y yo volvamos a reencarnar y vivamos una vez más nuestra aventura!-_

 _Y ese fue el último deseo que pedí a la vida, entonces sufrí el mismo destino que todos mis amigos, morir a manos de un dragón, pero mi muerte ya no iba a ser dolorosa porque tenía a Natsu conmigo, lo único que pude hacer antes de morir fue abrazarlo y dejar que el rugido de ese dragón me consumiera y me terminara de quitar la vida, para que una vez más Natsu y yo empecemos a vivir aquello que desde niña siempre anhelé "El Tener Mi Propia Aventura Junto A Mis Amigos"._

* * *

¡Hola! espero que te haya gustado la historia la hice con mucho cariño ya que ah pesar de que todas las historias hablar del amor entre estos personajes yo quería enfocarme en su amistad algo única y también quise aplicar la de mashima cuando les dio su final a ellos 2 ... u(TwTu)

sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes y esperen noticias mias

¡HASTA PRONTO!

Se Despide: VeranoEstelar


End file.
